


Follow for Follow

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity!Sebastian/Fan!Cooper, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hottest and most popular actor Sebastian Smythe accidentally tweets his phone number. His biggest fan Cooper Anderson calls him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow for Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr, originally prompted "Celebrity/Fan AU." The phone number tweet may or may not have been inspired by one of Grant's accidents on twitter :)

"Oh my god." 

"What?" 

"He just..."

"Who did what now?" 

"Does he know what he just did?" 

" _Who_  did  _what_?" Blaine asks louder, the annoyance clear in his tone of voice. 

Cooper holds his phone in front of his brother, his browser open on twitter. "Sebastian Smythe. He accidentally tweeted his number!  _His personal cell number_." 

Blaine squints to adjust his eyes to the sudden brightness of the phone, reading the tweet. "Oh boy, that must really suck for him right now," he says, letting out a laugh. 

Cooper seems to be in thought for a bit before he speaks again, but Blaine is already in the bathroom fixing his hair. He wonders if they'll get his dorm ready even if Cooper keeps getting distracted by his favorite actor's twitter. 

"Do you think if I...If I called it, do you think he'd...answer?" 

"What was that?" Blaine asks, coming out of the bathroom. 

"If I called him, you think he'll answer?" Cooper says again. "Or if he'll listen to a voicemail, or something?" 

Blaine shrugs. "Only one way to find out." He then snatches Cooper's phone from his hands and quickly dials the number, despite his brother's protests. 

"I wasn't actually being serious, you big buttface!" Cooper exclaims, trying to reach for his phone but Blaine is able to hold him back. "C'mon, seriously! Give it back!" 

"Just talk so that you can finally get it out of your system!" Blaine says, listening to the phone ring again and again. "Okay, it's going to voicemail--here," he says, giving back his brother's phone

"You can't just--" Cooper starts, putting the phone up to his ear anyway, and when he hears Sebastian's voice message, he immediately becomes silent.  

" _Hey, you reached Sebastian Smythe. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you_." 

It's short and simple a very common message, but Cooper is honestly melting at the sound of his voice. Blaine rolls his eyes, going back to the bathroom to give Cooper a little bit of privacy--he could do that much for him. 

_Beep_. 

Suddenly, Cooper is at a loss for words, his heart beating so hard that it feels like it's going to burst out of his chest. There's so much he wants to say, but how could he condense his admiration for Sebastian Smythe into a short, non-creepy voicemail that he might listen to?

"Hey, uhm. I'm Cooper. Cooper Anderson. I don't know if you know this, but you should probably change your number. I mean--check your twitter. Okay, bye. Oh! And, uhm, I think you're pretty cool and stuff. 'Kay, bye...again."

He hangs up, his heart speeding up, not sure if he could believe that just happened.

_What the hell kind of a message was that?!_

Cooper flops down onto Blaine's bed, absolutely horrified at the words he left for  _Sebastian Smythe_ , the actor he's admired the most for the longest time. 

"I just told Sebastian Smythe he's pretty cool and stuff," Cooper says miserably when he hears his brother coming back in a few minutes later. "And that he should change his number. Please...smother me." He takes a pillow and places it over his face. "Don't hold back." 

"Well, before I smother you," Blaine starts, sitting down next to Cooper, "I think you should take a look at his twitter again." 

Cooper sits back up straight away. "What d'you mean?" He grabs his phone, opening up the twitter app. 

Cooper's eyes widen, reading the last tweet over and over  _and over_ again. 

"Oh my god," he finally says, standing up and pacing around the dorm. "Oh my god. Is this real life? Oh my god, Blaine. Holy fuck..." 

Blaine watches him, an amused expression on his face. He's happy for his brother, of course--he just wonders if he'll ever,  _ever_ hear the end of this little incident. 

"Sebastian Smythe tweeted my fucking name," Cooper says, clutching the phone tightly to his chest. "Shit, he listened to my dumb message and he thinks I'm cool! Fuck!" 

Rolling his eyes, Blaine makes his brother take a seat in an attempt to calm him down. "Let me see that," he tells him, taking his phone once again and he begins to type away before Cooper could even process what was happening. 

"What are you doing?" Cooper asks rather dramatically. "Blainey, why do you do these things to me?" 

Blaine hands him back his phone, an innocent smile on his face. "You'll thank me later, Coop." He then leaves the room to grab some boxes that are still sitting out in the hall. 

Cooper quickly checks his messages and different apps of his phone to see what his pesky little brother did. He finally opens twitter and he's left gaping. 

_Dammit Blaine_. Cooper checks his notifications, which are already getting flooded with "plz follow me sebastian" and "OMG" and "who's Cooper?" 

He cannot believe this day. He continues to scroll down, about to give up and make his twitter private just so he would stop getting notified of irrelevant replies, and then there's one notification that catches his eye. 

**Sebastian Smythe**  followed you.


End file.
